new step to a new beginning
by hadesgate51
Summary: naruto and sasuke have been dating for years but still haven't taken that next step can a night alone change that? this is a one-short from my change for the better. yoai you've been warned


_**hades-chan here i'm feeding my yaoi fan girl right now this is a one-short from my change for the better **_

_**rateing : M and its more hard core I'm not much for poor detail in yaoi's but i'm also writeing this in class so some details put aside.**_

_**I own nothing, or giggle giggle.**_

finale step to a new beginning 

Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for 4going on 5 years but Naruto still hasn't gone all the way with poor Sasuke and he has had enough waiting. Naruto and him have a date tonight and everyone was going out to celebrate Itachi and Hana's wedding in two weeks so it was hit or miss.

It was 6pm when Sasuke ran to the front door to see Naruto "boo honey I'm back" Naruto said with a goofy grin that turned Sasuke's legs to mush. "then where's my kiss" Sasuke asked with a pout. The Sasuke in this world was so different then the one Naruto saw in the old one, he liked this loving smiling Sasuke better and he was all his. Naruto was starting to think of what his beloved was planning with the fact that it was only the two of then. Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss Naruto couldn't help wrapping his arms around the raven haired boys waist and pulling him closer deepening the kiss, Sasuke couldn't stop a soft moan escaping his mouth when they parted for air.

"some ones eager today" Naruto said in a flirtation voice those causing Sasuke to start blush. Naruto placed his head near Sasuke's ear before whisper to him "um Sasuke are you okay with taking the next step, I don't want to hurt you" Sasuke shivered at the feeling of the blondes breath on his ear. He already know that since it was going to be his first time being topped that it was going to hurt Itachi even gave him some tips to keep the damage done to him at minimum. Naruto's thoughts started to play back the conversion he had with his sister the day before.

Flash back 

Naruto knocked softly on the door to his sisters room "you can come in" she said before even knowing who it was. Naruto opened the door and walked in quickly and shut it behind him. Hana looked up from her book to her little brother standing at the door looking at her scratching his head like he wasn't sure if asking her was the right thing

"Naruto are you all right, if you need my help with something I'll happy help" Naruto started to walk to Hana's bed to sit after she patted it

"um, Hana you and Itachi have already gone all the way right" Naruto looked up at his sister waiting for an answer when he noticed her starting to blush a dark shade of red.

Hana couldn't hold down the blush that covered her face that was a hit out of left base

" um, so you want to take the next step with Sasuke" Naruto nodded his head to embarrassed to speak

" well topping a boy is different then topping a girl" Naruto looked puzzled at the sentences

" I mean boys don't get wet you even have to stretch him out or there will be mager side effect" Naruto started to worry if it was okay for him to even ask Sasuke now he'd rather die then hurt him.

"then what do I do not to hurt him" Hana placed her hand on her cheek before speaking

"I've only had two males as vessels before one had a relationship with another male but there first was when the other party drugged him and raped him. I only payed attention two other time's after" Naruto dripped his head man some of Hana's old host were wield and insane

"but you should know the basics right" Naruto turned red

"yeah I know where to put it just not how to make it okay to do it" Hana wanted to laugh at the Naruto from her world that showed at that moment, after given him the memory's of the other world he started to open up more around her so it was fun to tease him

"then first step is like if you where doing it to yourself and warning use more then three fingers or even preparing him wont be enough" Hana tilted her head to the side at Naruto as he walked out the room to cool off

end of flash back

Naruto started to gentle rub Sasuke's hips before braking their kiss again.

"Naruto" Sasuke sound so pathetic at the loss of the kiss but that just made Naruto more turned on. He was so ready now to take the sexy boy in front of him that he picked him up and carried Sasuke all the to his room. Once they entered Naruto put Sasuke on the bed and started kissing him even more deeply

causing him to moan even more as his mouth part to start moaning in to the kiss Naruto stuck his tongue in to Sasuke's mouth causing him to shack under Naruto. then he released Sasuke's lips to start kissing slowly down his neck biting and nipping as he went. Sasuke let out a gasp at the actions before moaning again "nar … ah ..uto so... wield" Naruto paused for a moment before he leaned back over Sasuke flushed face to ask "why" Sasuke looked to the side before speaking " I don't know its just feels weird" but the sentence only started to make sense when Naruto show Sasuke's eye fall to his own member as it had gotten hard from all the foreplay so far. Naruto smirked evilly before slowly kissing down Sasuke's stumic and headed for his pants "Naruto what are you pla...ahhh" Naruto had gotten Sasuke's pants off and was pumping his member nice and slow before he could finish the sentence. with ever move Naruto's hand made Sasuke's back arched him in to it farther causing him to moan even more, till he final was getting close, but to his own dis may Naruto stopped pumping with his hand Sasuke let out a cry of sorrow at the loss before Naruto grabbed his member and started suck it, Sasuke's head flue back as Naruto's tongue played at the tip of his member. "ahh.. so good" Naruto was tempted to do what the other him had always found fun when enjoying himself he purred the vibrations sent shivers thought Sasuke's body before hi final climax in Naruto's mouth swallowing it. "you taste sweeter then I thought Sasuke" Sasuke laded there breathing heavily as his heart beat could be heard in his ears. Naruto bent down and pulled out a small jar of lube from the back pocket of his pants, he opened the jar and placed it next to him coating his fingers in the cold gel before poking at Sasuke's entrance causing him to shake "Sasuke we can stop here if you want" Sasuke huffed "no don't stop" Naruto smirked "well this is going to hurt a little okay" Naruto slowly pushed the first finger in before Sasuke tightened up "hey that's not fair I can't find your sweet spot if you tighten up like this" Naruto pushed the finger in deeper causing Sasuke to move his hips trying to adjust to the strange new feeling of being penetrated. When Sasuke stopped moving Naruto took that as a sigh that it was okay to start moving his finger. He pull Sasuke up and placed him in his lap well moving his finger in and out creating sweet moans of joy to leave the raven haired boys mouth. Sasuke's back was placed against Naruto's chest as he watched the blondes finger thrust in to him crying out every time. Then another finger was added it burned for a moment but the pain was side tracked by Naruto nipping at his neck when Naruto went to scissoring the two fingers inside Sasuke he heard the boy gasp. Sasuke's entrance had loosened just enough for Naruto to added the third digit causing the young boy in his lap to quivering and hiss at the pain "sorry Sasuke did that hurt" he nodded his head before the three fingers found it just what Naruto was looking for Sasuke gasped at the feeling and scream out of pleasure "right there" Naruto made sure to hit the same spot ever time he thrusting his fingers in. at some point Sasuke found a way to sit side ways in Naruto's lap giving him the ability to start kissing the blonde and access to Naruto's neglected member Naruto let out a soft moan as Sasuke rubbed him in time with the thrust from his fingers, while he was play with Sasuke's ass Naruto noticed that Sasuke was loose enough for a four finger so the blonde broke the kiss so he could lay his beloved down on the bed Sasuke's eye were clouded over with lust and Naruto was sure so was his "why-ed .. you.. stop..." Sasuke stared at Naruto waiting for an answer "cause your body's asking for something bigger" Naruto smirk it took a little but it final hit him Naruto had deemed him ready to enter. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and wrapped then around his neck giving Sasuke support as he positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke griped Naruto's neck while breathing nice and slow. Naruto gentle pushed against Sasuke's entrance as be did he felt Sasuke's body larch in surprise Naruto stopped move he hadn't even got a little in and Sasuke was scared "Sasuke are you really sure about this" Naruto looked down at the boy wrapped around his neck. "i want to even if I say stop don't okay Naruto Itachi said do it fast and get it over with is the best way it only hurts at first so if you want to slam in its fine with me" Naruto could see the tears in Sasuke's eye before he remembered a trick his sister told him before he left for the date "no I have better advise from the person that was thrust-ed in to" Naruto smile at Sasuke before locking their lips together and slowly moving his member to Sasuke's entrance again this time Sasuke was feeling the kiss so much that he didn't notice in till he was swallowing Naruto's member to the hilt. Sasuke gasped and arched back at the feeling causing Naruto to slip in farther hitting his sweet spot dead on, Sasuke called Naruto's name as his body instinctive clamped down on to Naruto causing him to moan too. Naruto waited for a signal to move but Sasuke was to busy moaning to give it. When Sasuke had finally adjust Naruto was ready to cum and Sasuke was too. "can I move now" Sasuke nodded not to trusting of his voice at the moment. Naruto started move at a steady rate before slamming in to Sasuke causing both boys to climax at the same time. Naruto started thrusting in to Sasuke again for there second round when Sasuke started moving his hips in sync with Naruto's. "Sasuke its so warm inside you I don't want to stop feeling this ever" Naruto said well nipping at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was ready to cum again when Naruto pulled him close to him completely closeing the gap between there body's. "i love you" were the only words out of Sasuke's mouth before he past out from there final climax. Naruto pulled him closer and grabbed the bed sheets at there feet to cover them both and fell asleep with Sasuke in his arms.

An hour later

Sasuke started to stir when he realized that he was wrapped in so thing warm he opened his eye to find Naruto holding him. He tried to more without wakening his sleeping lover when he moved his body down words not only did it hurt but Naruto was still inside him and it just had to hit Sasuke's sweet spot again causing Sasuke to wimpier at the feeling. Oh man was this bad. Naruto opened his eyes to see what made the noise when he saw Sasuke biting his lip "Sasuke are you okay" Naruto went to move when Sasuke yelled "don't move idiot" stopping him in he's looked at Sasuke before Sasuke pionted down to where their body's were still jioned. Naruto could feel his face light up before Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and ordered him "one more round then a bath you got it." sasuke moaned at the feeling of Naruto grabbing him and placeing him in his lap with all sasukes weight pulling him down and Naruto farther in. sasuke was feeling the tiniyes movments so much it only took two thrust to finish the round.

Naruto rested him down on the bed before pulling all the way out. Sasuke squrmed as Naruto moved out signing at the moment he was completely out.

"okay Sasuke i'll start the bath water okay".

Sasuke nodded his head before Naruto took of to the bathroom. Sasuke leaded his head up just to see all the kiss marks on his body and did Naruto know what he was doing or what was the only thought on his mind.

Naruto poped back into the room walking slowly over to Sasuke and picked him up bridel style just to turn and carry him to the bath.

As Naruto placed Sasuke in the bath he could feel his lover shake. "sasuke was I to rough" Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbeilf he had send Sasuke to a plan of ecsity in those moments of bliss why did he thing he was to rough with him. "no, it felt really good' Sasuke turned his head to hide the blush on his face.

"um Naruto can you help me clean I don't think I can get it all out" Naruto looked puzzled for a moment before realizing her cum in Sasuke three times theres no way Sasuke wasn't feeling uncomfortable in hes present stat "i'm so sorry" Naruto got on his kness and bowed asking for forgiveness. "idiot just help me get it out before I get sick" Naruto jumped up rushing to Sasuke pulling him up so he was supporting him "um what to I do" Naruto asked. Sasuke couldn't help sighing at the comment before putting his head on Naruto's shoulder "take your fingers and stench me open and scrap it out" Naruto's face turned red at what he had to do but followed the instruction to a T. Naruto used both his hands to help clean out Sasuke's hole still muttering sorry as he went. The water was stained with the little blood and mass of amount of semen Naruto had released in to Sasuke when Naruto was sure he had finished he took Sasuke out of the bath and to his room placing him in a chair so Naruto could change the bed sheet before helping Sasuke dress it was done so fast that Sasuke had to as Naruto "why douse it seen like this isn't the first time for you" tears where forming in Sasuke's eye as he waited. "i mess up my own bed a lot with all the dreams I have of you " Sasuke laughed so that's it no wonder. Naruto put Sasuke in the bed before siting down next to it to dose off "i love you too Sasuke" where the last works spoken before both boys fell asleep.

_**So what you thing you think. Was it good was it bad was it to long. Please review.**_


End file.
